1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an FPD (Flat Panel Display) apparatus, and more particularly to an FPD apparatus having fixing members to secure a display module in a case of the FPD apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing devices have been developed to include various shapes and functions with a high data processing speed. In such information processing devices, processed information in the form of electric signals requires a display device as an interface means between an information processing device and a user.
Generally, a flat panel display apparatus is lighter and smaller than a CRT-type display apparatus and has a low power consumption. An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus widely used for a monitor of a computer, a television receiver and another display device.
The LCD apparatus changes an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules into a specific arrangement by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal molecules. The LCD apparatus changes the optical properties, such as birefringence, optical linearity, dichroism and light scattering, of liquid crystal cells, which emit light in response to its arrangement. The variations in the optical properties are converted into variations in visual properties to display an image.
The size of LCD apparatuses has been increased to comply with demand of customers, so that the size of an LCD module and a case for receiving the LCD module is also increased. Thus, there have been developments in a layout of components constituting an LCD apparatus to maintain the LCD apparatus compact and light.
In the structure of an LCD apparatus, the size of a space between an LCD module and a case is an important factor in determining the entire size of the LCD apparatus. The LCD module, generally, is combined with the case using screws engaged into holes disposed on sidewalls of the LCD module and case.
However, when the LCD module is combined with the case using the screws, steps, such as a process for forming the holes and engaging the screws into the holes, for assembling the LCD apparatus may increase. Also, since the LCD module is combined with the case using the screws, the number of parts of the LCD apparatus increases, thereby deteriorating productivity and assembling efficiency of the LCD apparatus.
Further, the LCD apparatus requires a combination space appropriate to engage the screws into the holes in order to combine the LCD module with the case using the screws. As a result, the size of a non-effective display area of the LCD apparatus increases, which results in an increase in the total size of the LCD apparatus.